


Happy BuddieWeen!

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Cowboy Hats, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Eddie is horrified, and not in the good way, to find out Buck's costume is so subpar.  He has to show him his sexy costume so that Buck can get some inspiration for his own sexy costume.





	Happy BuddieWeen!

“Okay Buck, so this year since you aren’t injured AND you aren’t stupidly suing us-”

“It was ONE time Eddie are you ever going to let that go?”

“-No, I don’t think I will. Anyway, as I was saying, since you are being a good boy this year you are going to be coming trick or treating with Christopher and me.”

“I better be!”

“Christopher hasn’t stopped talking about it since last Halloween. And, since we’re dating now that means we get to go out and have a Halloween date night.”

“Oh, we do?”

“Yes, which means you need to have two costumes prepared, okay?”

“Ok, I got it. Where are we going?”

“There’s a gay club in town that I thought we could try since we haven’t really been to one since we came out and it’s supposed to have a really crazy Halloween party. But we have to wear sexy costumes.”

“I can do sexy.”

“I’m sure you can Buck. Just don’t forget.” Eddie laughs, kissing his boyfriend before going about his day.

They don’t talk much about it until a couple days before Halloween when Eddie already has his costumes set up.

“So, have you decided what you’re going to be for Halloween?”

“Yeah, wanna see?”

Eddie gives him a look, wondering how long it’s going tot ake considering his own costume, but then nods. Buck runs off, smiling and comes back barely 3 minutes later.

“What is that?”

“It’s my costume,” Buck says, looking down at his firefighter outfit.

“You just stole your bunker gear from work and called it a costume?”

“Yeah, easy peazy.”

Sighing, Eddie shakes his head. “Fine, I’m sure Christopher will get a kick out of it at least. So what are you wearing for the sexy costume?”

Buck puts up a finger, smiling before opening the coat, revealing his bared chest covered only in a black leather harness.

“Smart huh?”

“You’re going as a firefighter… And a sexy firefighter that’s just you without a shirt and wearing a harness?”

“Well yeah, I heard a lot of gay guys use a harness to give their costume a sexy touch, so I figured I’m bi I can do it too.”

“But it’s so… Lame.”

“Lame!?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong you’re sexy, but we’ve fucked in our gear before so it’s kind of… Underwhelming?”

Buck huffs, covering his pecs with the jacket and turning back to Eddie. “Well what are you wearing for Halloween then?”

Eddie smiles, rubs his hands together and grabs his phone. “Well, I can’t put on my actual Halloween costume now because its going to take a while, but I have already planned it out and did one practice run on the makeup.”

“Makeup? Like fake blood?”

“No, actual Makeup. I’m going as La Llorona.”

“Who?”

“Uh, let’s see it’s like, you white people have the boogeyman, we have La Llorona. There’ s a whole bunch of stories and such, but basically just she’s creepy and cries a lot.”

“So you’re going as a girl?”

“Yeah, I kind of always wanted to do this costume, but I didn’t think I could. But now that I’m out I figure, why do I have to feel weird about doing drag for a Halloween costume you know?”

“Oh I know, I don’t have a problem or nothing was just wondering. Wait, so are you gonna have fake titties? Can I play with the fake titties Eddie!”

“You are literally five years old why am I dating you.”

“Anyway… So what are you wearing for your sexy Halloween costume since you think mine is so boring.”

“I’m going as a vaquero.”

“A vaca what?”

“I swear I’m installing Duolingo on your phone so I don’t have to translate all the time.”

“Oh, do I get sexier if I know Spanish?”

“No.”

“But you’re hot when you speak Spanish, especially when you curse in Spanish when you’re balls deep in me.”

“On that note, I’m going to go change into my costume, which I planned on being a surprise, but since you clearly need to see what a sexy costume actually is…”

Buck waits on the couch in his lackluster sexy fireman outfit, jaw dropping when Eddie comes back out of his room in like five minutes.

“Buck! eyes up here!” 

Buck takes a few moments still gawping at his boyfriend and his very, very sexy costume before he finally can meet his eyes.

“Cowboy.”

“Yes, Vaquero means cowboy.”

“Sexy… cowboy…” Buck says the words slowly, with a huge dopey smile that means his brain has turned to mush from arousal.

“Yeah, that was the point.”

“This gives ‘ride ‘em cowboy’ an entirely new meaning.”

Eddie facepalms.

“Because I wanna ride that-” Buck points to Eddie’s crotch, which is covered only by some very, very revealing underwear and chaps that show off Eddie’s big dick and nice thighs “-into the sunset.”

The rest of Eddie’s costume consists of a leather and suede western jacket with no shirt underneath, a bandana around his neck, assless chaps, cowboy boots with metal spurs, a holster with a dildo in it instead of a gun. and a black cowboy hat. When Eddie turns around and lets Buck see all of it he hears Buck make a choking sound as he notices the ass is truly assless since Eddie is wearing a thong.

“This is how you do sexy costume.”

Buck doesn’t seem capable of making words so Eddie comes over, sits in his lap.

“So you going to find a better costume?”

Buck stares at Eddie, arousal and shock evident. Eddie tips Buck’s chin up and down, making him nod before kissing him deep. Right when Buck’s getting really into it, he pulls away, smacking his ass and giving Buck a wink as he tips his hat.

“Better get going, or I won’t let you ride me in this outfit on Halloween.”

Buck jumps up, racing to the computer to look for ideas.

“And don’t even think about going as a native American to match me, we talked about no offensive costumes.”

“I’m dumb, not ignorant Eddie, shut up!”

* * *

In the end when Buck comes down dressed in his sexy Halloween costume Eddie smirks.

“Next year we’re going bigger, but this is hot so I think you passed.”

Buck sighs, looking down at his outfit and smiling before turning around and bending over, yelling “hike!” and tossing a football through his legs to Eddie.

Eddie doesn’t catch it, too distracted looking at his boyfriend’s ass perfectly framed by the tight white jockstrap he’s wearing with his quarterback costume. 

Buck has on the jockstrap, fake cleats, shoulder pads, a helmet and a tiny bit of face paint beneath each eye and it’s one of the sexiest things Eddie has seen, mainly because it’s Buck.

Buck walks over, taking off the helmet to kiss Eddie. “So, ready to go.”

“Sure thing quarterback.” Eddie slaps Buck’s ass, groping it a bit and smirking.

“I was thinking more… Tight End”

Eddie leans close, biting at Buck’s ear and whispers, “By the end of the night you’re gonna be a Wide Receiver.”

Buck shivers, kissing Eddie hard.

They just barely make it to the party, but the best part of the night for both of them is when Buck’s riding Eddie, both still in their full costumes, late that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!
> 
> And a big thanks to the Buddie fandom for reading my fics and enjoying them!


End file.
